1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, which is capable of monitoring events occurring in the apparatus itself and providing client devices with information concerning the events, and a computer usable medium therefor.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an information processing apparatus capable of monitoring events which occur in the apparatus itself and providing a plurality of client devices with information concerning the events is known. An example of such an information processing apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication 2006-87058. The information processing apparatus in the above-referenced publication provides the client devices with information concerning an event, which is relevant to the client devices when the event occurs in the information processing apparatus. Therefore, information concerning various events that may occur in the information processing apparatus is stored in association with information concerning each client device in a storage of the information processing apparatus so that the information concerning the event is provided to the associated client devices when the event occurs.
In the information processing apparatus, however, the information concerning the events may not be correctly delivered to the client devices due to communication failure which occurs, for example, in a LAN. Additionally or alternatively, the information may not be delivered because an application program in the client device to receive the information is in an inoperable condition. The information concerning the events is delivered to the client devices based on information concerning the client devices, which is associated with the event and stored in the information processing apparatus, regardless of the communication status between the information processing apparatus and the client devices. Therefore, delivery of the information concerning events which occur during the communication failure is continuously attempted although the client devices are incapable of receiving the information. Accordingly, when a plurality of events occur in a period of time and/or there are a large number of undeliverable client devices, network resources can be wasted for the communication with the undeliverable client devices, and delivery of the information to the other deliverable client devices can be undesirably delayed.